<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for an author. by nelly2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886185">Looking for an author.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly2333/pseuds/nelly2333'>nelly2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelly2333/pseuds/nelly2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can help I would be eternally grateful! </p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for an author.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This obviously is not a story. (Could only dream of being able to write as well as people on this site) I've been debating about posting this for a couple of weeks now but finally said..what the heck. Worst that can happen is that nobody can help me!  I am looking for an author whose stories were deleted...she put the first story of the series back up but can't find that story now. </p><p>The series was called "Angel" and the first story of that series was titled "Bared to You." I honestly don't remember the 4 follow up stories in the series but I had once told the author that I would be willing to pay her for a copy of the entire series because I loved it that much.  I would get done reading the final installment and turn around and start it over from the beginning. </p><p>Just throwing this out there to see if anyone happens to know how to get a hold of her. I know my chances are probably slim but I finally decided that until I ask I wouldn't know!</p><p>Thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>